Of Stars and Wishes
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: Join the SDG as they meet new friends and enemies, travel across dimensions, and help save a little girl's kingdom. Not to mention find out a long kept secret of a friend.
1. A Kingdom in Peril

**AN: Contrary to my poll I posted sometime last year, where a redone version of 'Of Stars and Wishes' was voted more times on 'no' than 'yes' I really think it's for the best that I do, otherwise I won't finish it at all. And this was supposed to be a big intro story/back story for some characters. There will still be OCs in this, obviously, and it will follow the same basic route from the first version, but with a few differences. One being that besides my OCs no other ones will be making an appearance. As much I appreciate the permission I had gotten to use other OCs, I would really prefer to use my OCs and have the story go the way I had originally planned. Anyway thank you for listening to this and enjoy the updated version of 'Of Stars and Wishes'.**

***~*~*~*~KK~*~*~*~***

The Soladiarama sun shone brightly upon a large kingdom. Shops and houses of all kinds, shapes and sizes surrounded the two towering castles in this kingdom. One castle consisted of beautifully crafted white marble, edged with gold, midnight purple, and hot pink in places. Flags from the three turret's waved in the gentle breeze and had a bright star on them. The castle, instead of a large brick wall and moat, had a medium sized white metal fences, with neatly trimmed hedges growing along the inside edge. Other neatly kept topiaries were in the courtyard and a stone path led to the back garden.

The second castle was made of the same white marble but had red, gold, and royal blue in places. It looked similar yet different to the other castle, the main difference was the flags on the four turret's. They each had a shooting star in the center. This castle had a grey iron fence with the same neatly kept hedges on the inside, only they had bright yellow flowers on them. The courtyard consisted of large trimmed hedges, made to look like giant swills. These differences in colors, flags, and yard decorations marked Star Castle and Wish Castle. And this kingdom was called Starvia, a place where humans and gundam lived in peace.

Outside Star Castle two young gundamess' of the age of eight were sneaking out a hidden door on the side of the castle. One had royal purple knight armor with white accents, she was of slight build as custom for gundamess', even young ones. Her hands were grey and her Gunsoul hot pink. She had darker purple, almost black like accents on her feet for color, and the headpiece on her helmet was also hot pink, a circle with a star etched into in and a small diamond in the center with two golden horns curving upward. The sides of her helmet had fairy wing like decorations. She had lavender eyes and brightly colored butterfly/fairy wings on her back.

Her companion had dark navy blue knight armor with white accents, and she too was slight of build and had grey hands. Her Gunsoul was turquoise and so were her eyes. She had darker navy blue, almost black accents on her feet much like her friend. Her helmet's headpiece was a bright red heart with white wings framing it. The sides of her helmet had wing like decorations and she wore a turquoise cape. She also looked to be nervous.

"P-p-princess Starla. Y-You should really g-g-get back t-to your l-l-lessons." She stuttered.

"Oh, Zira. I told you I had something to show you, and you're not getting out of seeing it." Starla said, grabbing her best friends hand and pulling her toward the hedge row, gliding along the manicured lawn with her wings buzzing slightly.

Starla flew over the top of the short hedges and Zira followed reluctantly, levitating over the greenery. Starla then began to fly away from the castle, gesturing for Zira to follow her. The two kids flew/glided somewhat northwest, waving to the villagers they saw. They dodged crates and other packages being delivered, took shortcuts though alleys, and by the time they reached a large green field both were out of breath but smiling brightly.

"Why are we at Butterfly Fields?" Zira asked, stutter gone at the moment.

"I saw a really pretty one. One that's never been here!" Starla explained, flying gently into the fields, disturbing a few of the resting butterflies.

Butterflies of all shape, size, and color flew, landed, and interacted on the field. Some were bright yellow with black, others were just small white ones, but the one Starla was looking for was something she had never seen. It was about inch long with a four inch wingspan. It had white wings with purple edging and veins, and yellow and red dots decorating the wings, but the most interesting characteristic was the almost star pattern on the hind wing in a bright blue. Starla spotted it landing on a blade of grass and landed to tip-toe over to it. She gestured for Zira to come over but to be quiet.

Zira did just that and stopped next to Starla, "Whoa. It is pretty. Where do you think it came from?"

"I donno, but isn't it just amazing?" Starla answered, gazing at the butterfly.

"Yeah." Zira sighed.

The girls spent a short while gazing at the butterfly, following it around the field and sometimes chasing it for fun. Sometime later when the sun was just about to set Starla and Zira were laying in the grass, most of the butterflies having flown off somewhere for the evening. Just before the girls started to get up to go back to the castle for dinner the ground started to shake. Birds that were in the surrounding trees flew off as the earthquake continued. Both young gundams hugged each other completely shocked and scared as the why this was happening.

Suddenly a large metal creature burst out of the ground. It was long and made of different sections. It had about seventeen pairs of legs, a pair of poisonous stingers framed it's mouth, and it's armor was a redish-brown. Starla and Zira stared at it in horror, both trembling. The creature noticed the kids and made to plunge at them. Right before it hit them, Starla and Zira rolled out of the way. The creature, a giant centipede, made to attack Zira again, while she tried to pull out the small sword on her hip.

"Zira! Run!" Starla cried, flying over and quickly pulling Zira out of the way, "We need to go!"

Starla started flying back to the kingdom, Zira trying to keep up before she kicked in her levitation. They hid behind a house, while the centipede raced by trying to find them. Once it was gone they started to get back to Star Castle as quickly as possible. They tried their best to avoid any of the 'Mecha Demons' as the villagers had began to yell and call the attacking forces. Not only were there more centipedes, there where ones resembling panthers, wolves, and even bipedal badgers. All these creatures were laying waste to Starvia and anyone who was fighting back weren't doing well.

By the time Starla and Zira had gotten closer to the main square the sky was dark with smoke from fires and the air thick with the smell of sulfur and death. Starla peeked out from behind the wall they were hiding behind, trying not to shake as bad as Zira was. Before they could make a break for the other side of the square a hand was laid on both of their shoulders. Both girls spun around and squealed before noticing it was a friend.

A knight gundam with royal red armor, white accents, a garnet colored gunsoul, Brown eyes, and a dark blue cape stood by the girls. His helmet had an oval garnet stone with a golden ten pointed star shape surrounding it. The sides of his helmet had similar spikes. He smiled slightly at Starla and Zira.

"S-s-sir T-T-Ten! W-w-what's going o-o-on?" Zira asked, stuttering again.

The knight named Ten sighed, "We are unsure. But I do know King Kai and Queen Belle are looking for you, Princess Starla."

"Where are they?"

"In Star Castle the last time I heard."

"Please, I gotta go find Mama and Daddy." Starla said, clinging to Ten.

Ten nodded, "Alright, please don't fret Princess. I'll get you to your castle."

The trio of gundams checked to make sure no mecha demons were around before making a dash across the square. Once across the picked their toward the castle, Ten taking care of any demons they couldn't pass. Once close to the fence, they found multiple demons keeping guard.

"Alright you two. I'll distract them and you guys get in the castle."

"B-b-b-b-but-"

"No 'buts', Zira. You two need to find King Kai and Queen Belle. Go!" Ten ran out in front of the demons calling their attention.

Starla and Zira waited until Ten had gotten the demon distracted enough before making two small flights over the hedges and toward the secret passage door they had used earlier. They quickly found the stairway that would take them to an upper floor. Once there they made sure nothing was around before opening the hidden door. They started to make their way down a corridor when they heard the distinct sound of sword fighting.

"W-w-w-what's t-t-that?" Zira asked.

"Let's go see. We might find someone." Starla said.

"B-b-b-but P-P-P-Princess!"

Starla ignored Zira and dragged her to the balcony like structure overlooking the throne room. Down below a fight was taking place between two gundams. One had white armor with midnight purple and red accents, his gunsoul was midnight purple, and the head piece on his helmet had an upside down red pentagon with three golden spikes, two on each side, one going up in the center. He had a 'mustache' like decoration that twitched every so often. His royal purple cape and red and gold crown were abandoned by his throne along with his scepter. Instead he held a midnight purple edged broadsword, the hilt being red with a star at the pommel. Another slightly larger star sat at the base and two golden ovals decorating the sides.

He fought against a pure black gundam, with blood red eyes. He had a pair of black dragon wings and a tail with spikes going down to the pointed tip. He had claws at the end of his fingers and talons on his feet. His helmet had two small bat wings on the side and instead of a headpiece he had two long horns. He held a black broadsword with a seriated edge.

The two circled each other waiting for one to leave an opening. The dragon held his sword with one hand pointed at his opponent's gunsoul. Said opponent held his sword in both hands, held in a guarding position.

"Why are you here, Rio?" He asked.

"Why? To get rid of you and your family, Kai." Rio growled.

King Kai glowered at the dragon before lunging at his gunsoul. Rio blocked Kai's sword before countering with his own strike. This continued for a few minutes each opponent barely getting a chance to land a decent hit. Then Rio made a complicated strike and knocked Kai's sword from his hand. The using his tail, Rio tripped Kai, causing him to fall back.

"Heh, it's too bad you won't be around to see Rea." Rio said, raising his sword to stab Kai though his gunsoul.

"NO! DADDY!" Cried Starla, gaining the attention of the fighting adults.

She covered her mouth when she realized she shouldn't have done that. Rio growled before flinging her tail to the side, sending scales across the floor. The scales then began to morph. Soon they looked like deformed dragons. They had large, wide heads with the mouth taking up most of the face and no eyes. Their bodies were small compared to the heads, with small fore and back legs, three talons each. A pair of wings spouted from their backs and tails came from their bottoms. They all bared the two rows of sharp, deadly fangs when they opened their mouths.

Rio smirked behind his face plate, "Kill them." He said, pointing his sword in Starla and Zira's direction.

The creatures took off after the girls, right as Kai tackled Rio, "Starla! Zira! Run! Get out of here!"

"Kai, you'll pay for that!" Rio growled, throwing Kai off him.

Starla and Zira ran off the balcony just as the creatures crashed into it, causing it to crack and some pieces to fall. Starla and Zira quickly flew down a corridor trying to stay ahead of the creatures trying to kill them.

"Do you think Daddy's ok, Zira?" Starla asked, as they made a turn.

"I-I-I-I d-d-don't k-k-know."

Just before they made a turn to try and hide from the creatures, Starla stopped hearing a voice in her head.

'Don't forget about me! I can help!'

"S-S-S-S-Starla?" Zira asked, "W-w-w-what's w-w-w-w-wrong?"

'Come get the Star Pendant.'

"I have to get the Star Pendant." Starla said, just as the creatures turned down the hallway they were in.

"Come on!" Starla pulled Zira down the hall, and turned right before turning left and going up a flight of stairs.

The girls soon reached a pair of doors with constellations' painted in them. They pushed the doors opened and had barely closed them before the creatures caught up. Inside the room, the walls were a dark blue with more stars and constellations' painted on them. Two large star shaped windows framed the room on either side. In the middle of the room, on a shrine, hanging was a round golden pendant with a star etched into it. Starla ran up and grabbed it, before the doors banged open and the creatures came in. Zira screamed and ran for the window, Starla following as the creatures growled before charging.

"Butterfly Shards!" A bunch of butterfly wing shaped shards came through the door, hitting the creatures. A few shuddered before falling, while others shook themselves to rid them of some shards.

In the doorway stood an older version of Starla. She was dark purple with white accents on her armor. Said armor was shaped somewhere in between knight armor and a dress. Her gunsoul was hot pink and her head piece was similar to Starla's only the golden horns curved into a heart. Her butterfly/fairy wings buzzed as she lifted herself off the floor.

"You will not harm my daughter."

The creatures looked back and forth from Starla and Zira to Queen Belle. The creatures then figured out that Belle was trying to stop them so they went after her. Belle cast a shield around her before the creatures attacked her.

"Starla! Zira! Get out of here!"

"But Mama!"

"No, Starla! Go! I'll hold them off!" Belle cast a wind spell, causing the creatures to fly against the wall.

"C-C-come on Starla!" Zira said, levitating over the window sill.

Starla mutely nodded, watching her mother fight off the creatures. Zira pulled her though the window, and Starla automatically started to use her wings. Starla tore her eyes away from her mother as she and Zira started to fly off, heading toward the ground before their ability to fly was impaired. Before they reached the somewhat safety of the ground, an explosion rocked everything and they fell the rest of the way from shock. Once they gained their bearings, they turned to see the one of the turrets was aflame and debris was falling.

"Mama…" Starla whimpered, as she looked upon the destruction of the shrine room, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Starla…We have to keep going." Zira said, trying to fight back her own tears.

"But..Mama…" Starla said, sniffing.

"I know, but we have to get the Wish Pendant."

"Why?"

"I-i-it makes since to have both pendants, don't you think?"

"I…guess…"

"Come on." Zira helped Starla up and started to make a path toward Wish Castle.

Zira started to levitate and soon Starla started to move her wings. They dodged fallen buildings, more demons, and the bodies of fallen knights and villagers. The destruction had gotten worse since they had been in the castle. Their path to the other castle was fairly uneventful, as most of the demons were too busy causing harm to notice two small gundams. Once they came into view of other castle, they viewed a fight going on.

Another dragon gundam, only blood red with black eyes, and smaller horns was fighting against a human. The human had long pink hair, green eyes, and was wearing a tattered red robe with golden embroidery. The same deformed dragon creatures surrounded them only red. The human was firing fire balls at the gundam, trying to keep her and the creatures away from the pendant she held in her hand.

"You will never get this pendant, Rea."

"Oh, I think I will." The dragon growled.

The dragon raised herself into the air and made her own fire ball in her hands. She took aim and fired at the human.

"Queen Aelita!" Starla cried, flying in between the other queen and the fire ball. She quickly summoned a shield, which broke just as soon as the fire ball was deflected.

Rea glowered at Starla before noticing what she had around her neck.

"How nice of you to bring me the Star Pendant."

"You can't have it!"

"Does it look like I care?"

Rea made to tackle both human and gundam, but Aelita fired another fire blast knocking the dragoness back. Zira made it over to Starla and Queen Aelita, after dodging the creatures. Aelita quickly casted a shield before the creatures attacked them.

"What are you two doing here?"

"W-w-we were trying to get the Wish P-p-pendant." Answered Zira.

"We have the Star Pendant." Starla added.

"Yes, I see."

"You can't hold that shield forever, human!" Came a shout from Rea, "And when it goes down, the three of you are dead and the pendants ours."

Rea let out a cackle worthy of any witch, before charging up another fire ball. Aelita glared at the gundamess and then looked back the girls.

"Listen to me, girls." Aelita said, slipping the other round golden pendant, only with a shooting star etched into it, "Take the Wish Pendant and when I drop the shield you run and get out of here."

"But, Queen Aelita…" Zira said.

"Go, I'll be fine."

Aelita dropped the shield and casted another one to block the fire blast from Rea. Starla and Zira ran off before that happened but the creatures started to follow them. They took into the air but was soon cut off by the creatures. They tried to escape but more cut them off. Starla and Zira then heard another explosion and saw the dragoness fly up out of the smoke. She noticed the kids and cackled again.

"Come here, you little brats!"

"GUST!" A large wind came and knocked the creatures away from Starla and Zira.

Another Female gundam appeared, She was almost a forest green color with some light green accents. Her armor was a cross between a knights and dress, much like Belle's. Her head piece was a emerald hexagon with two small tan wings on either side. She had two eagle wings on her back the same color. And her eyes were also green. Rea glared at her for getting in the way of her attack.

"Big Big Sister!" Starla cried.

"Get out of my way!" Rea growled.

"Never!"

Rea pointed a claw at the winged gundamess, "Get her!"

The creatures converged on her but she flew out of the way. She blasted them with another gust of wind before summoning a lance. She hit a few of the creatures before dodging other attacks. Starla and Zira watched the fighting trying to figure out what to do. A giant portal then appeared behind them, wind whipping around.

"Gust!" Starla's older sister sent a blast of air at the girls, sending them though the portal.

But before it closed about a dozen of the creatures and the dragoness gundam flew after them.

"No!" The rest of the creatures tackled the flying gundamess to the ground.

***~*~*~*~KK~*~*~*~***

**The first chapter rewrite is done! And it's better! As you can see I changed a few things, added stuff but kept the basic outline of the chapter them same. The ending was edited only slightly. And as for what I mention about Starla and Zira losing their flight ability, they're eight so they wouldn't be able to hold onto the power to fly for a long period of time. Anyway hope you liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**And I own all the characters!**


	2. Two Small Gundams and A Secret

**AN: Alright, let's get this chapter cracking! Hopefully it turns out well.**

***~*~*~*~KK~*~*~*~***

Neotopia, a place where human and robots live together in peace. It also helps when you have a not so secret anymore organization called the SDG protecting the city. The sun was drifting close to the horizon, turning the sky orange, pink, yellow, and purple. Many people were either walking home, working, playing, or shopping, but one person and one gundam were enjoying the sunset. A fourteen year old girl sat on a hill outside the city, a sketchbook in her lap. She had long brown hair, light tan skin, and golden eyes. She wore a brown cape, over a white shirt with pink accents and a white skirt with a pink strip around the bottom. She also wore a red bandana on her head.

Her gundam companion was a female knight. She had dark purple armor with white accents, a midnight purple gunsoul, and lavender eyes. Her helmet had feather/wing decorations on the sides, and her headpiece was an upside down red pentagon with three golden horns, two on each side and one going up in the center. One her shoulder sat a small golden bird. It had bright green eyes, three curly tails that left small sparkles in the air when they moved, and a single curly feather on its head.

The girl, the young super genius of the SDG, Kay H. watched the sun sink a bit lower letting her mind wander. She began to wonder about the three Ex-goon generals of the Dark Axis. Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom had surprisingly became less annoyed with the fact that they worked for a kid and had actually started to open up a bit to Kay when she saw them. They really just needed a little friendship.

Kay glanced down at her drawing and tilted her head, wondering what to do next. On the paper was picture of a slim dress, with off the shoulder sleeves, colored to resemble the setting sun she and Shining were watching.

Shining Gundam, otherwise known as Shining, Knightess of the Stars in Lacroa, sat next to her best-friend wondering on how she was going to explain why she wanted to visit Lacroa and was going to stay for a while. Unbeknownst to everyone at the SDG, excluding Kay, Zero, and Princess Rele, she was really from Lacroa. The young phoenix, Jenn, was also starting to get home sick and she missed her friend, Fenn.

"So…anything happen between you and Zero last time you saw each other?" Kay asked.

"What?" Shining cried, surprised at the sudden subject.

"I was just wondering. I mean it's pretty obvious that there's something between you two…" Kay let the sentence slide off.

"There is not!"

"Sure, there's not. I've seen the way you two look at each other when you think no one's watching." Kay teased.

"There is nothing romantic going on between Zero and I." Shining huffed.

"At the moment."

Before Shining could make a retort, Jenn started to squawk as the wind picked up. Soon a dimension portal appeared and three gundam figures fell out, followed by a dozen odd figures. Kay nodded to Shining, who pulled out her Power Poll.

Rea approached the children menacingly, holding her hands in such a way her claws would do maximum damage. Starla and Zira back away from the approaching dragoness, eyes wide. None of the Starvian gundams noticed where they were nor that someone was approaching. Rea raised an arm, grinning madly when a crunch was heard.

Rea spun around and came face to face with the end of Shining's mallet. Shining stepped over the crushed creature, glaring at Rea. The other creatures were either trying to get Shining, or were surrounding the girls. Kay ran over and kicked one, sending it flying over to a grouping of rocks causing it to smash in half.

"How dare you attack little girls." Shining growled at Rea.

Rea simply growled and made a slashing motion at Shining. Shining blocked with her pole and pushed Rea back, making to hit her with her mallet. Starla and Zira coward close together trying to stay away from the creatures, Kay standing at their backs.

"Ok, we could really use some help!" Kay yelled over the roar of the still open portal.

Shining knocked Rea back, before Rea made another swipe at her, "Who are you?"

"None of your business." Rea then slashed at Shining's arm.

Shining cried out but didn't lose her grip on her weapon. Before Rea could make another pass, the familiar noise of rocket engines was heard over the blowing wind. Captain Gundam, leader of the Gundam Force, landed just right of Rea and pushed her away from Shining, drawing his beam rifle.

"I have been granted special disposition to use fire arms to insure the protection of Neotopia."

"Like I care!" Rea shouted, swiping at Captain.

Before the creatures could advance on Kay, Starla, and Zira anymore, several bright beams came down and hit them. GunEagle, flying ace of the SDG, hovered above the girls, a smug grin behind his face plate.

"And that's how it's done."

"Oh shut up!" Kay called.

Captain and Shining had Rea pushed closer to the portal, alternating attacks. Shining raised her mallet and sung, flinging Rea back though the portal.

"Nooooooo!" Rea shouted, cut off by the closing portal.

"Thank you, Captain."

"It is no problem, Shining."

Starla and Zira looked around at their savors, not knowing what was going to happen. Kay approached them, Jenn flying over and landing on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we're friends."

"W-w-w-w-where a-a-a-are w-w-w-we?" Zira asked.

"You are Neotopia now." Captain answered, "There is no need to be afraid. No one here will hurt you."

"Yeah. You're now under the protection of the SDG and its most good looking member." GunEagle said, striking a pose.

"Jenn!" Jenn chirped, gliding over to Starla's lap.

Starla started to gently pet the golden bird before Shining came over and laid a hand her shoulder.

"You're both safe, now."

Zira got up from the ground, holding a hand out for Starla. Starla got up and tried to fly into a hover but pain immediately cut though her circuits, causing her to fall.

"S-S-Starla?" Zira asked.

"I think I hurt my wing."

Before anymore could be said, a Gunperry flew down and landed, the door opened and Shute raced out.

"Hey, is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, Shute. We saved these two children." Captain motioning to Starla and Zira.

"Hi! I'm Shute."

"I'm..Starla."

"Z-Z-Z-Zira."

"Well, let's get back to base so we can fix you guys up." Kay said.

"Base?" Starla asked.

"It's the place where we carry out any of our duties to help protect the city." Captain explained.

"C-c-c-could we eat too?" Zira asked.

"Of course." Shining said, guiding the children to the Gunperry.

Once they had taken flight, they opened to side of the Gunperry to look at the passing clouds. Starla and Zira stood close to the edge, watching in wonder as the base came into view. Once docked, Shining and Kay led the girls inside and to the med-bay, where Chief Haru met them. Kay gently looked at Starla's wing, while everyone explained what happen.

"I also would like one of those creature things in my office, so I can examine it." Kay put in, before Starla and Zira started their tale.

By the time they were done, Starla had tears in her eyes and Zira was gazing at the floor. Shining gently patted Starla's shoulder, as Jenn nudged Zira's cheek.

"Don't worry. We'll help you guys." Shute said.

"R-really?" Starla sniffed.

"Of course. You can count on the Gundam Force to help. It's what we were made to do." Chief Haru answered.

"Thank you." Starla said.

Kay finished wrapping some bandages around Starla's wing, "There you go. Try not to fly for a few days, and be careful if you lay on it tonight."

"Ok."

"Now, do you have injuries, Zira?"

"N-n-not really. I'm just scratched up."

"Well, we can get that fixed up easily. But first, how are you doing, Shining?"

"I'm fine, just a few scratches."

Chief Haru nodded, "Well, if everyone is situated. Kay, Shute, I believe you need to be getting home, it's getting late. And I'm sure after the ordeal our guests have had they need their rest."

"Alright, Chief. Hey, Captain. You wanna come?" Shute asked.

The military gundam looked at Chief Haru, asking for permission. The chief nodded.

"Well, then girls. I'm afraid we have to go for the night." Kay said, "We'll be back in the morning."

"I think I'll stay here with them. We wouldn't want them to feel like we were abandoning them." Shining said.

"Alright. There's some leftovers in the break rooms fridge. I'll see you two in the morning."

Starla and Zira waved good-bye as Kay, Shute, Captain, and Chief Haru left.

"Now what do you say to some food?" Shining asked, gaining smiles and nods from the young gundamess'.

Around midnight, Shining walked down the hall going to go check on Starla and Zira. They had eagerly ate the sandwiches' Shining had found them, then the day's events had finally caught up with them. Shining had tucked them into a few of the med-bay beds before going to find a place to rest herself.

She peeked in to see Zira snoring slightly, Jenn resting above her head on headboard of the bed. Starla on the other hand was sitting up, staring at her hands.

"Starla, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Starla sniffed slightly.

"What's wrong?" Shining walked over and sat beside the sadden girl.

"I-I…I've missed you." Starla said, eyes flowing with tears.

"Oh, Starla. I've missed you too."

"Do you think Mama and Daddy are ok?"

"Shhh…Of course they are. Erika too." Shining comforted, wiping Starla's tears.

"How come you never came to visit?"

"It's…complicated."

"Oh…"

"Hey, everything's fine now. I can guarantee the Gundam Force will save Starvia. Though try not to mention we're sisters."

"How come?"

"I haven't told anyone where I really come from and I'm just not ready for them to know." Shining explained, tucking Starla back in, propping her wing up.

"Ok…Night Big Sister."

"Good night, Starla."

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

**AN: Yeah…I suck at fight scenes and this chapter was just off…but it's better the first, somewhat. Anyway, that's it for now, hopefully the next chapter will be better. R&R.**

**SDG (c) Bandai.**

**All OCs (c) Myself.**


	3. Meet The Amazons

**AN: Here we are at the third chapter, let's see how it pans out.**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

A dark castle loomed over a desolate field, the sky dark with ever present grey clouds. Inside the walls were cracked, the floors dingy, and the atmosphere dank. A cloaked figured walked into the dimly lit throne room. He moved slowly toward the raised platform where two thrones sat. One was large, with bronze framing and blood red cushions. The second was smaller than the first, and had dark golden framing and black cushions. It also has a human female sitting in it.

The figure stopped in front of the gundam dragon and dragoness. Rio and Rea stood watching their master. He glared at them with icy blue/white eyes, that looked more like soulless circles than actual eyes. The dragons could just tell he was frowning under his cloak and mask.

"I send you to do three simple tasks," He said in a deep, low voice, "Destroy Starvia, Kill Kai and Belle, Bring me the pendants. Did you do that? NO!" He shouted.

The master began to pace, "Yes, you did destroy Starvia, from what Kami says, there's hardly anything standing. But, do I see the bodies of Kai and Belle, do I have the pendants in my hands? NO! How hard was it to kill Kai? He's older and slower, not much of chance against you, Rio."

"Sir, I would have gotten him if those brats hadn't distracted me. It gave that human time to cut in." Rio said in a tight voice.

"So you let a human and older gundam beat you?"

Rio stiffened up but did nothing to stop his master. Rea continued looking straight, trying to prepare for when the master started in on her.

"And speaking of brats, it's the same two you somehow couldn't kill, Rea," The master growled, "How hard is it to kill two little girls!"

"I told you, Sir, when we got to that other dimension someone was there with the Power Pole."

A high pitched laughter filled the air from the raised platform from the human. She sat with her legs on the chair, folded under her. Her hair was black and pulled into a messy bun, and her eyes were a dark brown almost black. She wore a long tattered, red dress, that dipped low in the front. She held two knifes, that were, along with her hands, arms, and dress, covered in both gundam and human blood.

"That weapon hasn't been around in seven years," She sneered, "What makes you think that's what you saw?"

"I'm afraid I have no hard proof, Mistress Kami, but from the stories I have been told, the weapon I saw contained the same properties of the Power Pole."

"Oh really? Could it just have been something similar? Or maybe you just thought the properties you heard about were the ones you saw today? Or perhaps you just wanted to save your sorry-"

"Hush! My pet, hush." Said the master, "It matters not whether Rea saw the Power Pole or not, she and Rio still failed at their task."

The master snapped his fingers and four plain, dull silver knight shaped drones came and took hold of Rio and Rea, "Take them to the dungeon, make sure their torture is slow and painful, but don't kill them…yet."

"Yes, Master."

As the drones walked off, the master began to walk toward his throne. Before he sat down he called out, "Amazons!"

Suddenly five female figures, kneeling by the main door, were illuminated by spotlights. Each were a gundamess of slimmer build and all had the same icy/blue white eyes as their master. The first in the row had brick red armor with black accents and a pitch black Gunsoul. Her chest plate was fashioned to look like that of a tight fitted shirt, with shoulder pads, and forearm bracers. She had long leg armor that took on the look of slightly flared pants, and her feet were covered in boot shaped armor. Her helmet had a slotted piece that could flip over her eyes and a curved V-fin with five black stripes. There was also a booster pack on her back and two beam rifles by her sides. Any under armor that showed was dark grey.

Next in line had medium blue armor with midnight blue accents and a midnight blue Gunsoul. The top of her armor was similar to the firsts, only she had spikes on her shoulder pads, and was wearing gloves with five claws on each. Her bottom armor looked like tight jeans with spiked knee pads and she too had boot shaped feet armor. Her helmet had a speaker like box on top and two smaller ones on the sides. Dark grey under armor showed in places as well.

The third gundamess had silver and dark purple armor, with a silver Gunsoul. She had long sleeved silver shirt armor with a dark purple tank top over it. She wore dark purple leg armor that looked like cargo pants and long silver half-skirt armor over them. She had feet armor fashioned to also look like boots. Her helmet, in the same dark purple, had two round speakers on top giving her the look of bao buns and she had two ten cannoned guns next to her.

Forth in line would surprise anyone who didn't know her for she was light green with a powder blue Gunsoul. She wore dress armor, instead of the traditional chest plate and hip armor combo, it was made to look like it had a tattered skirt and shoulders. She had thin white armor covering her legs with a pair of light green knee plates. She had slipper shaped feet armor and her helmet was simple with a laurel wreath design painted on it. She had a pair of tattered fairy wings sprouting from her back and no weapons could be seen by her.

The last in line was covered by a long black dress, covering her armor and Gunsoul. She wore a cape with two holes in the back for her large bat wings. Her helmet was simple also with two small batwings on the sides.

"Yes, Master?" They asked in unison, watching their master take a seat on his throne.

"Since those two dragons couldn't do what was asked of them, I'm hoping you can finish part of their mission. Fetch me those pendants. I don't care what you have to do or whoever you have to kill just bring them to me!"

"Yes, Master!"

After the Amazons filed out to fulfill their mission, Kami spoke up, "Do you think they can get them? If those dragons couldn't, what makes you think they can?"

"The dragons are too honor bound to kill someone underhandedly, The Amazons will do whatever they can to get them for me. And they know they will be punished severally…or worse, if they fail."

**~*~*~*KK*~*~*~**

The sun shone down brightly on the group on gundams and humans walking in the desert like area. They had the Gunperry drop them off a few miles out of the Dimensional Transport Device so Starla and Zira could get the full effect of the giant device. Both of the young gundamess' were walking with Shining each holding a hand, while Shute and Captain walked beside them, and Kay walked in front of them backwards.

"So where are we going?" Starla asked, again, still wondering where the people who promised to save her kingdom were taking her and Zira.

"It's someplace that will amaze you." Kay said smirking.

"But where is that?"

"There!" Shute said, pointing to the distance.

Kay moved to the side so Starla and Zira could get the full view of the DTD. Beyond the small group was the large machine capable of transporting anything and anyone to different dimension. Sun glinted off the moving parts and small moving figures, the workers, that were going around keeping the device in working order.

"Whoa!" The girls said in unison, gazing at the large oddly shaped metal towers.

"If you guys want a closer look, come on!" Shouted Shute, already halfway down the hill leading to the DTD.

Once the group reached the metal catwalk, Kay stopped to pound on the manhole cover, "Hey, Bellwood! Get up here!"

"Stop pounding, would ya? It echoes down there. What do you want?" The dark skinned boy asked climbing out of the inside workings of the DTD.

"Introduce yourself to our guests."

"Huh?" The genius boy turned around and spotted Starla, leaning forward slightly with curiosity, and Zira, who was partially hiding behind Shining, "Oh, you're the kids that get rescued. Well, welcome to the Dimensional Transport Device! And I am the genius that built it."

Kay snorted, "If you're such a genius, why does it keep breaking?"

"Hey, I am a genius, and if my machine wasn't attacked every time someone new came to Neotopia it wouldn't keep breaking."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night…or during your naps."

"Come on, guys, don't fight." Shute said, getting in between the genius and super genius, "We're here to show Starla and Zira around, remember?"

As Shute tried to calm down Bellwood and Kay, Shining guided the girls closer to the device. Captain followed, bring up all his information on the DTD into the forefront of his database, ready for any questions the two young ones would ask.

"S-s-so what does this do?" Asked Zira, tilting her head back to gaze at the tallest and main tower.

"The Dimensional Transport Device is capable of locking onto other dimensions and create a pathway or portal to said dimension. Those portals can be used to go to the desired dimension and back here to Neotopia. We can also send supplies though the portals to any place that needs them." Captain explained.

"So this can take us back to Starvia?" Starla asked.

"Yep. Just as soon as we find the right coordinates, we can mount a rescue mission." Kay said, coming over.

"Though it might take some time to find them." Bellwood said, "Since we've never been to Starvia. It takes a while to set up new points in the DTD."

"Where else can you go right now?" Starla wanted to know, extremely excited at the idea she could go home soon.

"Ever heard of Ark or Lacroa?" Shute asked.

"They're both on Soladiarama! Starvia's there too!"

Zira nodded to confirm with Starla, "I've been to Lacroa before."

Before anything else could be said the wind started to pick up and the familiar purple swirl of energy and lightning lit up the sky and five figures came out. Three on the ground, two flying. Once the portal disappeared the group got a good look at the their five visitors. Captain and Shining immediately got in front of the kids and took out there weapons.

"Who are you?" Shouted Shining.

"Why do you care?" Replied the blue one.

"I have been granted special disposition to use firearms to protect the safety of Neotopia. Lay down your weapons at once!" Said Captain.

"Why?" Asked the purple one.

"Look, not that it matters, but we're the Dark Amazons. And as to why we're here, You have a few pendants we want. So just give them to us and your deaths will be quick and painless." The red one said.

**~*~*~*KK*~*~*~**

**And the redone of Chapter 3 is done! Sorry it took a while, had some slight writers block/I was a bit lazy.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it, next chapter involves a fight scene, which I still can't write!**

**Canon SDGF people and things (C) Bandai**

**Anything original (c) Me.**


	4. A Reunion of Sorts

**AN: Look what I'm updating! Blame my muses for not wanting to write this, they didn't want to talk for a while.**

**Warning for badly written fight scene! (in my opinion at least.)**

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

"Not gonna happen!" Kay called out.

"You do know you're out numbered, right? Pathetic human." Replied the fallen fairy gundamess.

"Pathetic human?" Kay asked more to herself, her hands clenching into fists and her shoulders stiffening.

"Kay, calm down." Shining whispered over her shoulder.

"Why do you wish to possess the pendants Miss Starla and Miss Zira have?" Asked Captain.

"Our master's the one that wants them." Replied the purple armored one.

"And who's your master?"

"Heh, Not telling." Said the red one, pulling out her beam rifles and taking aim on Captain.

"Shute, Kay, Bellwood. Take Starla and Zira and get somewhere safe. See if you can call for backup, we'll need GunEagle to help take out those flying gundamess'." Captain ordered.

"Come on, girls." Kay said, taking Starla and Zira's hands.

"You got it, Captain!" Bellwood called, already halfway to behind a containment unit to dodge the incoming fire from the rival beam rifles.

"I know you can do it, Captain!" Shute said, pumping his fist into the air, causing Captain's Soul Drive to hum.

"Not so fast!" Yelled the blue one, making a run to catch Kay and the young girls.

"I don't think so!" Shining yelled, hitting her with her mallet, making her fly across the catwalk.

"So Rea was right, the Power Pole is here." A voice said behind Shining.

She spun spotting the fairy gundamess floating above her with her wings buzzing quickly, "How do you know what it's called?"

"I think you should be more worried about fighting than how we know what your weapon is." The blue one said, coming up behind Shining and knocking her down with a swipe from her claws.

"Who are you?" Captain yelled over the constant shots he was blocking with his shield.

"I'm DeeDee!" Called the purple one.

The red one rolled her eyes as she continued to fire, "They call me Zenon!"

"Gina." The blue one introduced, swiping at Shining again.

"Fernanda Fea at your soon to be dying service."

Meanwhile Kay was overlooking the fight with both Zira and Starla holding onto her tightly. Zira was shaking badly out of fright and Starla couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of Shining's battle. Shute was still cheering on Captain and Bellwood was hiding behind some metal boxes hopefully making a call to Blanc Base. Making a mental note of what was happening, Kay noticed something off.

"Hey, Shute!" She called, stopping him mid-cheer, "Where's the one in black?"

"Behind you." Came the sultry voice of the vampire gundamess.

Kay spun around, Starla and Zira staring at the enemy with wide eyes, before she backhanded Kay across the cheek, sending her to the ground.

"Kay!" Cried Shute.

Shining turned around to see Kay laying down, the darkly dressed vampire floating above her. Before she could do anything to help, Fernanda knocked her down with a tackle.

Kay curled up slightly, holding her stinging cheek, as the black enemy glared down at her, "They call me Vampira Viral."

Vampira turned and stared down at the young girls with the pendants her master wanted. She smirked behind her face-plate at them, this would be too easy. Before she could attack, though she heard a low growl behind her and before Vampira knew it Kay was on her back.

"You stay away from them!"

Vampira growled as she tried to throw Kay off, "Get off you brat!"

As Kay continued to try and wrestle Vampira, Shute ran over and grabbed Starla and Zira, who seemed to be frozen in place and made them move out of the way. But before they could get to somewhere safer, Fernanda flew up in front of them.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Shute took a stance in front of the girls, trying to protect them. Fernanda chuckled darkly at the display, "You think you can stop me, boy?"

"Shute!" Cried Captain, as he tried to come to the boys rescue but was shot a few times and had to resume his position behind his shield, "Shute! Get somewhere safe!"

"I'm afraid he can't so that!" Cried Fernanda.

She smacked him aside, causing him to cry out as he hit the metal of the DTD. Zira and Starla, both in a moment of clarity, dodged her hands as she made to grab them. Zira ran over to Shute and stood in front of the groaning boy as she tried to pull her sword out. Starla ran over to where Shining has been knocked down by Gina again.

Fernanda rolled her eyes and glided over to the young knight with her arms crossed, "You really think you can fight me?"

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-get a-a-a-away." Zira stuttered, holding her sword out, shakily.

"Oh, look you have sword. How cute!" Fernanda cooed falsely, before knocking the sword out of Zira's hands, causing her to fall down.

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-" Zira tried to say.

"Mama? 'Fraid she isn't available."

Starla was kneeling by Shining as she slowly raised herself up as Gina walked closer.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, get somewhere safe." Shining groaned.

"No! You gotta ca-"

Suddenly the wind began to pick up and the air cracked with a strange energy causing the opposing forces to stop their fight. Two portals than began to open, a fiery red one on the ground and a dark-blue one between the sky and ground. A loud neigh was heard along with a battle cry and out of the red portal came the red armored Blazing Samurai of Ark, Bakunetsumaru and his faithful steed, Entango. And out of the blue portal in a whirlwind of violet rose petals came Zero, The Winged Knight of Lacroa followed by the blue puff ball, Fenn.

Baku jumped off of Entango, swords drawn, and landed in front of Captain, "I am Bakunetsumaru, Blazing Samurai of Ark. And I don't take it lightly when someone attacks my friends."

"I call upon the heavens, Magical I-Field!" Zero chanted, casting a shield around Shute and Zira, Starla and Shining, before landing in front of Shining, sword pointed at Gina.

"A goody-goody knight wouldn't hurt a lady, now would you?" She asked with faked sweetness.

"I'm afraid ma'am, you are no lady worthy of my mercy."

Gina sneered and made to slash at Zero, but he blocked with his shield and pushed her back. Zenon began to fire at Baku but he blocked with his swords and ran up knocking her back before he found himself face to face with one of DeedDee's ten cannoned guns.

"I'd watch it if I were you." She said, her voice surprisingly light despite the fact she had just threatened him.

"Yeeeeee-hooooo!" Came a cheer from the sky, just as a laser hit Fernanda from her attempt to break Zero's shield around Zira and Shute.

Just then Kay landed with a cry onto the catwalk, Vampira fly high above her, "You will pay for that!"

"You'll have to get through me first!" GunEagle cried, flying between the vampire gundamess and Kay.

"Hey, Captain! Let's go!" Shute cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

Captain's Soul Drive began to whirl and glow brightly, causing his eyes to ignite and his fist to gain the same glow. Charging toward Zenon, DeeDee, and Baku, he swung his fist colliding with DeeDee's cannon, causing her to switch its target and fire at the Dimensional Transport Device.

"DeeDee!" Cried the other members of the Amazons.

"Opps." She muttered.

Zenon growled lowly, barely heard over the explosion, "Retreat!"

Gina flipped over to where the new portal was opening behind Zenon and DeeDee, as Fernanda got up, clutching the shoulder GunEagle had hit. Vampira glared heatedly at the flying gundam between her and the human girl.

"This isn't over, I will get you, Pathetic Human." She spat, before joining the others.

"We'll be back and next time you will die!" Zenon said as The Dark Amazons disappeared though the portal.

Once the portal had fully faded, everyone relaxed and Zero's shields faded. Kay got up and cracked her back, though before anyone could say anything a cry broke the after battle silence.

"No, Not my machine! Not again!"

**~*~*~*~*KK*~*~*~*~**

***Sigh* I still suck at fight scenes, but I do think this is hopefully a bit better than the last version, not so many characters to be introduced. Anyway you know what I don't own and what I do. I still like how I ended it, can't go wrong with Bellwood crying over the DTD.**


End file.
